Last Chance: Crazy For You
by x-MJ-x
Summary: First in a trilogy of unrelated, but thematically linked one shots based on the idea of the 'ultimate TV couple' having one last chance at happiness together. When Nikki takes a dramatic step away from him one so final that goodbye is the only word he can utter, can Harry finally admit how he feels? He's crazy for her but has he lost his last chance? Holler if you want the others.


**Hey lovely people, **

**So it's been a long time since I posted 'At Last' and some of you may remember my brief posting of 'More than Just a Game for Two' but I took it down before publishing the second chapter because I just couldn't get it right for some reason. Instead then, I've decided to stick to some one shots for the moment until an idea really inspires me to go multi-chaptered on you! **

**This one popped into my head the other day when I was driving and Madonna's **_**Crazy for You **_**came on the radio. I really listened to the lyrics and decided I could use them for the basis of a one shot on the lovely Nikki and Harry so credit for the lyrics of that song (which will be reproduced in the text) should go to Madonna and her record label. **

**My author's note remains the same as ever: I DO NOT own Silent Witness its characters or plots and all recognisable dialogues will be clearly marked in italics. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

She stood awkwardly on the edge of the party, feeling uncomfortable although she had only just arrived. Everyone looked like they were having fun, everyone looked like they were relishing the opportunity to dress up – Science was hardly as glamorous as those apocalyptic programmes they made for the television made it seem – and this just made her even more fidgety. Everyone had gone all out – all the women wore dresses and none of the men wore jeans and yet here she was, looking like she had just wandered in off the streets. Of course, she hadn't known – Leo had told her it was just a quiet drink in his office and so she hadn't felt so bad about having to come dressed in the clothes she had worn to work this morning after completing a particularly nasty PM. But now as she looked down at her cut off grey jumper and skinny jeans tucked into her ankle boots, she couldn't have felt more out of place or guilty. This party was for her after all and she looked like she hadn't even bothered.

It hadn't even helped when Catherine – Carmen—_Carmel_, the latest lab technician Leo had had the good sense to grant internship to, tried to assure her that she looked fine whilst she was dressed in a 'Little Red Dress' which made her looked more 'boobs and bum' than 'brains and brilliance' – which was what she was quickly proving herself to be in her work at the Lyell Centre. Perhaps she could at least take comfort from that, if nothing else. Maybe having someone like her around would make it easier somehow.

She had helped herself to a glass of wine from one of the trays which were circulating the party and had been sipping it since it had started and now she nursed it in gloomiest corner of Leo's office, hoping against hope that the walls would just swallow her up. She surveyed the room and found herself surprised by the number of people who had turned out. Who knew the Lyell centre was such a thriving metropolis of young people? People had such predispositions about scientists, Nikki herself included, but as she looked around she noticed that there were hardly any people here over the age of forty. Perhaps this was why the centre was always being awarded grants for their pioneering work in the multiple fields it advocated – perhaps the secret to being a pioneer was a youthful attitude. She also found herself surprised by the sheer number of faces she was unable to identity and yet there was not a single person here who did not work at the centre – save for a very uncomfortable looking Janet who seemed to be putting on a brave face for her in the wake of splitting with Leo. She supposed that was one of the negatives of working in such a small team as she did over in the pathology department – she was rarely required to work interdepartmentally and so she did not get to know people as well as she could have.

She had a few girlfriends over in the DNA analysis lab whom she barely socialised with but to whom she had found herself clinging tonight in a desperate attempt to avoid the one person she could not face. Eventually though, their conversation had ground to an awkward halt owing to the fact that whilst Becky could talk endlessly about her new engagement to Gavin and Melissa had nothing but gushing praise for her three month old, Nikki could only talk about her successes professionally. Personally of course, she was a failure. She just hoped that soon this would change. Now, having been abandoned by her 'posse' she was pressed against the wall, from this vantage point able to follow his every move and take avoiding action if she needed to.

* * *

Several minutes later, although she did not look, she could feel that she was no longer alone. Scanning the cramped space in front of her, she located him, watching with some bittersweet sense of relief that he was currently chatting up a very pretty blonde _twenty five year old_, who wore the most figure-hugging polo-necked jumper dress she had ever seen. She was impressed. _'It doesn't matter how old the dog is' _she thought to herself _'he still wants his bone.'_ She smiled wryly to herself and found herself startled by the contact her company initiated. It was just a hand on her arm but it still made her jump. She relaxed however, as soon as the person spoke.

"He'll never change, will he?" Janet asked, her voice warm and affectionate.

"No, he won't." Nikki agreed with a smile which somehow did not reach her eyes.

"How are you Janet?" She asked as she welcomed the older woman's embrace, pulling away from the wall.

"I'm fine Nikki." She sighed and this action alone seemed juxtaposition enough "actually, I've been better. I'm a forty nine year old woman and I've moved back in with my mother. Apart from that though..." She tried to laugh in an ironic tone, but Nikki could hear the pain in her voice.

"He loves you Janet. He _still_ loves you. I know he does, maybe... he just needs time." Nikki told her, trying to come up with an explanation for Leo's decision to break all ties with Janet.

"Mm maybe." Janet muttered, although she didn't sound at all convinced. "So anyway... What about you? Excited?" She asked quickly changing the subject and placing the discomfort of twenty questions on Nikki's shoulders.

"...Yes..." She replied hesitantly, trying to sound like she had at least a little conviction in her choice.

"I sense a 'but'."

"No, there's not really a 'but', it's just... Oh, I don't know. It's... a big change... Or... something." She told her, unable to explain her growing feeling that there was something rash or ill thought out about her decision – even to herself.

"A big change is right, but sometimes change is exactly what we need." Janet told her, the voice of experience clearly shining through as she glanced around the room, locating Leo somewhat wistfully.

"I know, it's just it feels like home here. This is the first place I found myself feeling like science was acceptable, 'sexy' not 'geeky' even, where people didn't laugh at me for my skill in the craft..." she paused a moment and then amended "well at least not all the time." She was thinking of all the times Harry had poked fun at her _off-_ _putting commitment to her work_.

"Well, one thing's for sure. You'll be missed here."

"Will I?" She murmured more to herself than to Janet as she found Harry in the small crowd again and saw that he was still occupied by the young blonde and was currently leaning in close and whispering something to her – probably something about leaving the drab party – she didn't blame him. "I'm not so sure." She sighed.

Just as Janet was about to protest, to suggest that to think otherwise was ridiculous, Leo interjected, "of course you will be."

The air crackled with tension and not the good kind as Leo came and stood by his colleague and Janet tried her best to square up to him and adopt an attitude of nonchalance. "Hello Janet." He mumbled quietly.

"Leo." She spoke his name curtly, without any emotion. They stood there in silence for a few moments more before Janet pulled away. "It was nice seeing you Nikki I'll come and find you before I leave." She told her, squeezing her arm before departing.

* * *

For a minute, the only sound that was heard was that of mutual sipping as they took in the party and tried to dissipate the awkwardness of Janet's departure.

"Leo couldn't you give it another go with you two?" She asked, thinking about how right the two of them were for each other. "She misses you and I know you miss her too." She continued, somehow hoping that she could fix things whilst she had the chance.

"Couldn't you stay?" He snapped, uncharacteristically – an indicator that the break up was causing him stress for sure. She was silent and held his gaze stonily for a minute, choosing not to answer. "Sorry. I'm sorry Nikki." He apologised almost automatically.

"It's Ok. I see your point. Things are the way they are, that's all they can be." She conceded.

"So... how do you like the party?" He asked, looking around at faces old and new who had turned out for her.

"It was... unexpected but lovely. Thank you. I just wish you would have told me that it was a dressy occasion – I'm the most underdressed here." She chided.

"It was part of the plan – it is a surprise party after all. As for the dress code, don't look at me. You have someone else to thank for that." He told her, nodding his head towards Harry.

"Hmm well I'm not sure I _will_ thank him." She replied, diverting her eyes.

"Nikki..." He started, pausing as he tried to discern the best way to approach this. "Are you sure about this? I mean, don't misunderstand me – this is a great opportunity and I'm proud of you, pleased for you... To be recognised in this way, well let's just say, it's an honour that not many of us get to enjoy... But Luxembourg... it's hardly a stone's throw away." He finished, knowing that she would get the unspoken crux of his point without encouragement.

"No it isn't." She agreed heavily. "But you know what? I think that was the attraction. I think that's Ok." She told him eventually.

"It is?" He seemed surprised.

"Yeah. Look Leo, I know what you're trying to say and don't think I haven't thought about it - every day since I said yes, but I think... I _know_ I need this. A Clean break." She told him assertively.

"So you've had your_ time_ then?" He asked harking back to their conversation after what they had thought was the untimely death of their friend, their colleague.

"We've_ wasted_ our time. I realise that now. My time, my energy, my hopefulness, they're not exhaustive any more – as much as I might want them to be. It isn't meant to be." She sighed but her tone was resolute.

"Well then I suppose the only thing left for me to do is to wish you luck and to tell you that whatever you might think, you will be missed here." He told her, drawing her in for a quick hug.

"Thanks Leo." She told him, trying her hardest not to cry as she clung to him. "You know actually I think I'm going to go now. I've had quite enough of saying goodbye for one night." She continued, pulling away.

Before she could get much further however, Leo caught the crook of her elbow "Nikki, don't you think there's one more goodbye you should say?" He asked, again directing her attention back to Harry who was now alone, standing against the opposite wall, looking slightly longingly in her direction.

"Leo I..."

"—He's been waiting all night to get five minutes with you. Don't you owe it to each other to say a proper goodbye?" He asked, pushing her out across the room just as the song on Leo's CD player changed and the pertinence of the lyrics began to resonate with her.

* * *

_****Swaying room as the music starts  
Strangers making the most of the dark  
Two by two their bodies become one**_

_**I see you through the smoky air**_  
_**Can't you feel the weight of my stare**_  
_**You're so close but still a world away**_  
_**What I'm dying to say, is that**_

_**I'm crazy for you**_  
_**Touch me once and you'll know it's true**_  
_**I never wanted anyone like this**_  
_**It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss**_  
_**I'm crazy for you, crazy for you*****_

She made her way through the small but crowded space, stopping occasionally to accept some well wisher's sentiment and in no time she was almost face to face with him.

_*****Trying hard to control my heart  
I walk over to where you are  
Eye to eye we need no words at all**_

**_Slowly now we begin to move_**  
**_Every breath I'm deeper into you_**  
**_Soon we two are standing still in time_**  
**_If you read my mind, you'll see_**

**_I'm crazy for you_**  
**_Touch me once and you'll know it's true_**  
**_I never wanted anyone like this_**  
**_It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss_**  
**_I'm crazy for you, crazy for you_**

**_It's all brand new, I'm crazy for you_**  
**_And you know it's true_**  
**_I'm crazy, crazy for you**_**

"Harry I..." She murmured not really knowing what to say but he cut across her, sensing perhaps her embarrassment and wanting to save her from it.

"Finally." He muttered in his usual sarcastic tone as he pulled her the rest of the way towards him as he engulfed her in his familiar embrace. "You," he told her pointedly "have been avoiding me."

"I haven't I... You were busy with your twenty five year old." She told him, knowing it was a cop-out.

"Jess? She's twenty seven if that makes a difference and anyway, since when have you been interested in the lives of pinky and perky?" He asked referring to the two women she had been chatting to from DNA analysis.

"Since I realised that their lives are what mine should look like." She told him quietly, not failing to notice how secure, how right it felt to be in his arms. It was something she had always felt but which she had always dismissed as just another part of their friendship – until now, until she faced the prospect of never feeling those arms around her again...

"That doesn't matter now." She continued, not willing to open up that particular avenue. "I came over here to..." Again he cut her off.

"Have a dance?" He offered this ending to her sentence almost as if he hoped to prolong her time with him and in denying the real reason she was here in front of him, he could do that - for just a few minutes more. "Mind, I have to tell you this now – I'm not much of a dancer, but then you already know that." There was something wistfully sad in his voice, regretful even.

"You're not wrong there, but you've always been good at holding me as I recall." She half whispered as she settled her head into the crook made by the space between his head and shoulder.

"Why?" He asked after a moment.

"I don't know Harry. Maybe it's because I have you well worn. Here..." She pressed her head deeper into the crook "and here." She muttered, putting her hands on top of his arms which had her encircled in an embrace both tight and yet which provided her space to breathe.

"No, Nikki you know that's not what I mean. I mean why now and why 'Mr Luxembourg?" He almost implored.

"His name is not 'Mr Luxembourg' Harry I've told you that before. His name is Lucas and he's been very kind to me, made this whole thing easier."

"Easier? It would be easier if you didn't go at all, if you just came back to work on Monday like it was any other day." He replied, the hurt evident in his voice.

"Harry I'm going. You know why." Her voice was cold and she tried to take a step back from him, but he held her tightly.

"Do I? I've been trying to fathom it for weeks, but I can't see why you'd want to fly thousands of miles away to sit an office in front of a computer running facial recognition software all day and then go home to a swanky new age European pod and live with a man who speaks with a perpetual French accent when you could..." This time it was her turn to interrupt.

"Jesus Harry! I'd forgotten how good you were at this, at seeing things with tunnel vision, exactly as you'd like them to be!" She was flaring with anger now. "You _know _why I have to go." She told him accusatorily.

"I need you to remind me then, because I sure as hell _don't_ know!" He was shouting now and a few of the guests turned to watch the spectacle.

"I'm going because I need to start living. I think after all these years, I deserve that – you deserve that. We both do. I couldn't wait forever Harry." She told him sadly.

He said nothing for a moment as he let this sink in, noting with some reluctance that there was truth to what she said. "I'm sorry." He told her after a long pause and there was nothing except bitter acceptance of the end of their time as friends and colleagues and whatever else they had had the potential to become. She was leaving England, leaving him for Luxembourg and a life she definitely deserved.

* * *

They held onto to each other for as long as possible, hardly aware of the fact that the crowd of well wishers was gradually dwindling because all that mattered was this moment and making it last forever, it that was even possible.

"Nikki?"

"Mmm?" She mumbled knowing that soon she would have to let go and hardly knowing how to begin.

"If you could have one wish, something crazy and impossible without the aid of oh, I don't know, a miracle, something that could happen in this moment, what would it be?" He asked and she knew she didn't even have to think about it to know the answer.

"Honestly?"

"Yes."

"I'd wish for a way to leave right now, to be gone without having to say this goodbye." She told him, her voice weighed down by the severity of the words she spoke.

He seemed shocked, his silence said as much and she was grateful that at least she couldn't see the pain in his eyes. "You were going to leave without saying goodbye. Before. With Leo. I could tell." He told her, his words a statement not a question.

"I didn't know how to say all the things I needed to say to you – everything I wanted you to know." She admitted.

"Like what?"

"...Harry..." She sighed, he was making this hard. Too hard. "Like... Thank you I guess... For being my friend, for backing me up, for fighting me when I'm too stubborn to see, for saving my life so many times and stopping me from making so many stupid mistakes. Like, you're the best friend I've ever had and when we met, I thought you were an arrogant, womanising scoundrel... and I was right! Like, I love the way you can wrap your arms around me and make everything seem Ok. Like, I'm going to miss you more than I know how to..." She broke off, overwhelmed by tears she hadn't wanted to cry and she had to bury her head in his shirt just to try to save face.

He held her more tightly, not that this seemed possible, but he did. His hand stroked her back and he tried to soothe her whilst all the while, his heart was breaking too.

"Nikki..." He tried to think of something to say but nothing seemed appropriate or big enough for this moment, this goodbye he had never imagined saying. Not that Leo hadn't warned him that it would happen – eventually if he didn't buck up and stop messing around.

"So..." She said, saving him the pain and sucking up her tears "what would your crazy 'miracle' wish be Dr Cunningham?"

"It's nothing like yours." He told her.

"Come on. I told. It's your turn."

"If I could have anything right now in this moment, it'd be the ability to know how I would ever go about having one last chance with you." He told her honestly and for a moment, neither of them spoke.

"Harry we've had our share of chances. You know we have, both of us. You've had yours, I've had mine, we've had ours and they never work out. We never use them to do anything about the 'problem of you and me'." She told him knowing this was true.

"I meant everything I ever said to you. Every single thing. After I almost got blown up I told you that there were _so many things in life I want, but half the time I have no idea how to get them. _Nikki, almost all of those things start with me admitting how I feel about you, with us being in a relationship. I want marriage, I want kids, I want love and I want the chance at a happy life that my parents never seemed to have. You must have known... all those times... after Hungary, after almost losing you... when we were at your flat... when I danced with you at that party and I told you I wanted a family _someday if I could find the right girl_, you must have known I meant you." He told her, begged her, desperately – the desperation of a man on the brink of losing the only thing he had ever really cared about.

"What I know Harry, the way I remember those things is that they were all fruitless. You're right; maybe we did have a chance, once. But that's long gone. We failed. All those near-misses, all those almost losses and we still couldn't come out and say it, take a risk, actually do something... There was a time when yes, I let myself consider the possibility of you and me and yes, it seemed quite nice. Especially knowing that you had kissed me, I hoped that meant you were serious, not messing with me like all the others but then Penny came back to haunt you... and me? Nikki Alexander the girlfriend, the lover? I got lost to the ether of all the other false starts in your life. I was young then, young and maybe a little bit smitten with the slightly older, slightly sarcastic, slightly... no_ insanely_ handsome man who had just done the first spontaneous thing in the whole of my romantic life and yes, I was young and foolish enough to forgive you. But I'm not anymore. I can't brush away the way you touch me, the way you look at me, the half promises, the hints... the suggestions. I can't forget the almost kiss at my flat and how the minute there was an interruption – the phone ringing – we used it as an excuse and didn't speak of it again and you just moved back out and we went back to the way we always are – dancing around each other. You want to talk about that party? What I saw was a man who could let another man's wife kiss him and not feel guilty about it. I saw a man who didn't really want to be there with me, but then who realised that yes, his life is a little bit pathetic – every bit as pathetic as mine and he thought – yeah 'why the hell not?' So maybe I did think that you and I were a good idea. A long time ago. But now I don't. I don't. I met Lucas and for the first time in years I've seen a future and I said no. Not to him like I would have done so many times in the past, hoping that this time you'd come through – but to you. I'm saying no Harry." She told him, pushing away from him again, but as he had done before, he clung to her for dear life. Knowing this was his last chance, he stared at her with frenzied eyes and tried to discern how he could ever leave here without half of his heart missing.

She fought him but he held her tightly, wishing the immanence of her departure was not hanging over his head as he cast his eyes about – looking for what? A solution he supposed. As his eyes swept the room, he noticed that they were now alone, everyone else having departed sometime during their conversation, but there in the doorway, dimming the lights a little before he left, was Leo. Just to his right, standing outside the door, not close but not gone, was Janet – apparently Leo had decided it was time to talk about it. The professor's eyes were sad as he regarded the young couple, equally well matched for each other as he had once considered he and Janet to be – if only they had seen it, _could_ see it before she left...

"Tell her." He mouthed at the other man, before closing the door and leaving them alone.

* * *

It was the sound of the door clicking shut that roused Nikki from the emotional stupor she had been in since walking across the room to say this painful goodbye, because that was what it was in the end.

"We're alone." She murmured.

"Yes. This is it. You realise that's probably the last time you're ever going to say those words to me, don't you?" He asked, pushing a stray curl from her face, misplaced as it had become in their struggle.

"Harry..." Her tone was warning, like she didn't want to think about it anymore than he did.

"I am going to miss you so much Nikki."

"I'll miss you too." She agreed, punctuating her statement with a nod of affirmation.

"I don't think there'll ever be anyone like you again." He sighed heavily.

"Nonsense. Carmel's good at her job, might even be better than me." She told him, dismissing his comment easily, trying to lessen the blow of her departure she supposed.

"No, I mean there'll never be anyone like you for me. No one as perfect for me, as good for me as you are." He told her, his eyes burning into hers.

"What're we doing Harry? We can't go there, you know we can't."

"Why not? Maybe we've failed in the past but only because we've never given ourselves the time. I know this is going to sound cheesy given the song that just played, but it's true so I'm going to say it anyway. I'm crazy for you Nikki Alexander." He told her and for several long seconds, there was nothing but the heaviness of the silence that surrounded them.

"What does that even mean Harry and why are you telling me now? I told you. It's too late." She pulled away from him violently this time.

"It's not over until it's over, didn't someone famous say that?" He asked, seizing her again and drawing her close.

This time, he did not waste his opportunity. As her chest heaved against his, he snaked a hand into her hair and pulled her head towards him, crushing his lips against hers. For a moment, she fought him, thrashing her hands against his chest before something evidently overcame her and she returned his kiss -with equal and zealous passion. After what felt like hours, he released her, taking a breath becoming annoyingly necessary.

"You know," He told her, his chest rising and falling as he tried to catch his breath "I still wasn't honest with you. Crazy for you doesn't even begin to cover it. I'm in love with you, have been for years. I love you." He finally admitted and she had to admit that the bashful, slightly red faced thing really worked on him.

* * *

She didn't know what to say to him, she didn't know what she could say. Her mind was made up, she had thought he'd known that and now... this. What was she supposed to do with this late admission? How was she supposed to feel about the fact that being kissed by Harry Cunningham, kissing him back was all she had obsessed about for years and that the reality was no less perfect than she had imagined it would be when he had given her that 'heat of the moment' kiss almost six years ago? She didn't know. She felt like she had waited forever to hear the three words which had left his lips seconds before, but now? Things were different. There was Lucas and his penthouse suite to think of. There was Luxembourg and the opportunity – the clean break it offered her- to consider and now, thrown into the mix were the feelings for this man she had tried her hardest to bury, only to find at the last moment that they were reciprocated.

"Well?" He prompted, hiding the spreading feeling of dread he now felt behind a small laugh "say _something _would you?" He asked.

"Harry I...Why now?" She asked and she couldn't help but notice how crestfallen he looked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you sure this isn't just about convenience? You know, is it easier for us to think that there's something else between us than to face the prospect of being without each other at all or worse still completely alone?"

"Are you saying that you don't feel the same way – that you don't love me?" He asked, hurt and disappointment all she could hear in his tone.

"Harry... It's... not that simple. I just think... I think that the idea of you and me is very appealing and will always be. But in the end, I think we'd suffer from 'old jumper syndrome'." She told him, noticing the distance he had put between them.

"'Old jumper syndrome'?"

"Yeah, y'know, we all have that favourite jumper, the one with so many holes in it it's beyond repair but we wear it anyway because we love it so much – it's comfortable, it's warm, it's familiar it's forgiving and it will always be special to us..." She told him, her voice warm as she thought about how much of this really did apply to her relationship with Harry. Only the more she thought about it, the more she began to see that the old jumper analogy worked better to describe her friendship with him, the thought of a relationship with him – a grown up , real life relationship, well that was like... the racy red dress she'd had in the back of her wardrobe forever but which she'd never found occasion to wear...

"I see." He murmured quietly. "Well if this... if this is really goodbye then can you at least remember me as my black ribbed polo neck? Even you have to admit I look a little bit sexy in that." He told her, his usual charm winning a smile.

"You do." She agreed taking a step to close the gap between them. "I love you Harry Cunningham. I always will." She told him, brushing a non committal kiss to his lips before she felt him pull away, the emotion of this final goodbye too much. In seconds he was gone and she was alone with only her thoughts for company.

* * *

The air seemed to buzz in the long silent minutes after his departure and her lips still tingled with the memory of his kiss, so promising, so real and so passionate that her breath really had been stolen for that perfect moment. As the minutes rolled on, she realised that he had meant everything he had said to her – every little thing. Including how much he believed they would be perfect for each other, including the fact that he was crazy for her, including the fact that he loved her. Suddenly it hit her. She was the crazy one. For going through with the goodbye. For not telling him with the sincerity he had expressed to her that she felt the same way- that she loved him too. Sure, she had told him she loved him but she had made sure to intone it as a friendly exchange, similar to the many they had shared in the past. She was crazy to be standing here thinking all this when every second counted.

She left Leo's office quickly, almost running through the multitude of link corridors in the Lyell Centre until she finally hit the door release for the main exit of the building.

Her own solitary footfalls echoing around her, cruelly mimicking the beating of her pounding heart, made her realise how alone she really was. Somehow this realisation seemed to close in on her, to suffocate her – until across the deserted car park, she spotted the only car still left besides her own and its lonely owner.

She steadied her breathing as she approached, reaching out to him and closing a hand around his shoulder. After several seconds he turned towards her and she noticed the remnant of a single tear, something which he had not been able to wipe away in his haste to appear composed.

"You must think I'm..." He started to say but she raised a finger to his lips to cease his words.

"I don't know what I was thinking Harry. I can't say goodbye to you. Not like this." She murmured almost inaudibly. "You're not an old jumper to me, at all."

"No?" He muttered against her finger.

"No. You're the racy red dress I've never worn." She told him and gained herself a small smile.

"Well don't you think it's only fair to give yourself the opportunity to at least try it on?" He asked hopefully.

"Just what I was thinking." She told him, ghosting her lips against his fingers as he played with tendrils of her hair.

"Harry..." She muttered his name somewhat breathlessly.

"Mmm?"

"I love you too." She sighed, sincerely, honestly.

"_Very Good." _He mumbled, although the words were almost lost to the kiss he pulled her into the second the words left her lips, knowing that by some miracle, his wish had been granted. This was an opportunity he would not waste...

* * *

**So there it is. I hope you liked it. So much for it being a five minute one shot, I've been working on this for days and trying to make it right so I'd appreciate your thoughts. If you liked this I have two more in the offing to make the 'Last Chance theme a trilogy. Let me know if you'd like them. **

**Reviews are always appreciated as the lifeblood of my FFN writing career although tweets ( sassybritchelle) are equally appreciated. **

**Please do forgive any minor editorial mistakes, they are my own and I have tried my best to catch them all. **

**Thanks for reading. **

**Love always, **

_**X~Michelle~X**_


End file.
